


Sleepwalk

by Royalrat_molasses



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Other, fenro is life, hi, i don't know what to say, kiss, nothing in my life is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrat_molasses/pseuds/Royalrat_molasses
Summary: Fenton begins to have these weird and strange nightmares, it started when he's pet cat, storm died. It begins to get worse and worse.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 16





	Sleepwalk

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by the song sleepwalk by the forest day, I recommend listening to it, also sorry if this is stupid, it's my first time writing here.

Fenton laughs, as his pet cat storm keeps on failing jumping on his bed, he stop laughing and grabbed storm and put him on the bed "goodness storm, you could've just called me?" The grey cat mewed, and tries to scratch Fenton "hey!!" He let storm go, he slept near his pillow, Fenton sighed and his mother came in "pollito, time for bed" he's mother smiled, he smiled back and layer down at his bed, his mother cleaned a bit of the place and saw a magazine "I see you want to be a scientist: she said "it called an inventor, m'ma" the little duck said.

She smiled and put the blankets at him, and kissed him goodnight, she turned on the nightlight and then turn off the lights, Fenton hugged storm and went to bed.

The next day, after school he was talking with his friends, they said they're goodbyes and went home, he was excited to see storm, he found a new toy for him, a stuff mouse and since storm was doing a good job, catching some nice, he thought he would give storms a reward. He opened at his door saying "I'm home!" Happily, thinking his cat would greet him with a scratch, but instead his mother called him "pollito, come outside for a moment"his mother called, he went out the garden, and saw his mother with a shoe box, looking sad "m'ma what's going on? Where's storm?" She sighed sadly and opened the box, his heart dropped, in the box was a grey cat with wheel marks at his stomach and it looked liked it was run-over by something "w-what happens to him" trying to hold back the tears " he got hit by a bus, I couldn't do anything about it Fenton...I'm sorry" he held the box and everything went black.

"Intern?" He woke up by a sudden call "gah! Yes dr. Gearloose?" "You slept, did you even listen what I said?" He apologized and gyro continued talking, this time Fenton listened, after they're little chat, gyro asked Fenton "so Fenton, what was that about" he said, Fenton was confused "what was what?" He questioned "when you were sleeping you keep mumblin 'what happened to him?' what's up with that" he asked, Fenton just said "oh nothing" while smiling nervously, gyro rolled his eyes and said "if you want to sleep go home, besides its already 2:00 am, I think you need more sleep than me" gyro said, I just sighed and nod, I grabbed my stuff and went outside, it's been a few years later and he still sad about his cats death, he keeps on thinking why can't he move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet this is the end of the chapter, also  
> Sorry if you can't comment, I don't want people to judge me on the comments.


End file.
